1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable syringe, and more particularly to a disposable pre-filled syringe.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional disposable syringe is made by plastic injection molding, such that the conventional disposable syringe is low-cost and for single use only. After a disposable syringe is used, the syringe has to be disposed of or discarded properly to prevent infections among healthcare workers.
Prior to use, the conventional disposable syringe is filled with medication which is prepared from a preserved bottle or vial. Such a handling process is complicated and may produce many medical wastes. On the other hand, the conventional plastic disposable syringe is not suitable for use as a pre-filled syringe since the plastic ingredients and additives may spontaneously leach into, and/or be extracted out by the pre-filled medication, specifically when referring to the biopharmaceuticals. Moreover, some currently available disposable pre-filled syringes are used to store high value medications, such as vaccines or drugs for treating chronic diseases, and are made of special thermoformed polymer or glass materials. As such, the costs of those conventional disposable pre-filled syringes are high, and the manufacturing processes of those syringes are complicated and energy-consuming.